


The Vaguest Of Feelings.

by AtlasHands



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: I did this for school and I really liked it, M/M, This Is STUPID, This is pointless.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasHands/pseuds/AtlasHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet and Romeo aren't together. <br/>Romeo looks to his beloved cousin for comfort. And somewhere in between they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vaguest Of Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for an English class. And I really liked it. So I decided rewrite it and to post it here. This is no where near done. I will probably fix it over and over.

"Oh dearest Romeo. We could never be together." Juliet cried.  
Romeo looked over to his lover sullenly.  
"Why Juliet? Don't you love me?" Romeo asked.  
"Of course I do. But our families. They would never allow this." Juliet stated.  
Romeo took a step closer to Juliet, looking into her eyes as he spoke. "Juliet, I know of our parents hatred for each other. But that doesn't mean it must extend to us."  
Juliet looked away from Romeo. Not wanting him to see the few tears that ran down her pale cheeks. "I can't be with you Romeo. I can't disrespect my family like that." She sighed.   
"Run away with me Juliet. We can live in peace. Without our families telling us it is wrong." Romeo suggested.   
"No Romeo, Don't you get it? I've thought about this for weeks now. I know it's like you to just act upon impulses. But I cannot." Juliet said, Stepping away from Romeo.  
"Please Juliet, Come away with me." Romeo begged.  
"I must stay loyal to my family Romeo." Juliet said. Her eyes filling with tears.  
"I understand." Romeo said, Defeated.   
"I'm sure you will find some one your parents approve of." Juliet said.   
Romeo nodded and walked to the door.   
"Remember Juliet, I will always love you." He said.   
Juliet nodded and ushered Romeo out the door.  
With one last look at Juliet, Romeo took off on his horse. Riding off into the night.   
Juliet sighed when she could no longer see his dark outline on against the night sky.  
Romeo rode his horse swiftly down the old path ways. Hoping and praying his dear cousin Benvolio would be awake at such a ghastly hour.   
"Whoa." Romeo said gently to the great beast beneath him.   
The horse came to a halt. Romeo slid down from the saddle. His feet making a soft thud upon the dew-damp grass. Quietly, Afraid of waking the neighbours, Romeo made his way to Benvolio's door.  
Romeo let himself into the house.   
"Benvolio. Wake up." Romeo whispered into the darkness.   
"Romeo? Is that you?" Benvolio asked.  
"Yes, It is I. Sorry I have woken you up." Romeo apologized.   
"No it't fine." Benvolio replied whilst lighting his beside candle.   
"Now Romeo How can I help you?"


End file.
